


Father's Day

by Scmnz



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Father Son Bonding, Father's Day, Gen, Slice of Life, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scmnz/pseuds/Scmnz
Summary: Lucien surprises Damien on father's day with a trip to the nail salon





	Father's Day

Damien shuffled through some paperwork and glanced at the clock. Lucien should be getting home from school anytime now. That said he had been hiding something recently. Hopefully, his son wasn’t up to anything too dangerous. He sighed and returned to his work.

 

Half an hour ticked by, and now he was actually a bit worried. Just as he was getting ready to text Lucien and ask where he was, he heard the slam of the front door. Oh good.

 

 “Lucien?” He called into the hall. “I’m in the kitchen if you want to talk about your day.”

 

Lucien shuffled into the kitchen and dropped his backpack on the counter with a thud. Damien raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Sure he’d prefer his son put away his bag neatly, but it was only natural for him to be tired after a long day of school, and it was important to ‘pick your battles’.

“How was school?”

 

“Fine.” Lucien shrugged, reaching in the fridge for an apple. That was likely the most information Damien was going to get on the subject. It was most days.

 

“I’m filling out some forms for work, but I’ll be happy to help with your Calculus homework or anything. Just let me know.”

 

“Thanks” Lucien mumbled before disappearing towards his room. Damien smiled and returned to his work.

 

* * *

 

It was Sunday morning and Damien was making blueberry pancakes. He heard Lucien’s door creak open and sleepy footsteps come down the hall. “Morning dad.”

“You’re up early. Normally you sleep until noon on the weekend.”

 

Lucien muttered an excuse and plopped down at the table. He was scrolling through his phone.

 

Damien placed a plate of pancakes in front of him before grabbing his own plate. “What are you reading?”

 

“Tumblr.”

 

“Oh? and what does Tumblr have to say?”

 

“ _Dad!_ ”

 

Damien chuckled “Sorry, sorry.”

 

Damien picked up a volume of fanfiction and they finished the rest of their breakfast in comfortable silence.

 

“Dad?”

 

“Hmm?” Damien glanced up from the romantic scene he had been reading. “Yes, Lucien?”

 

“You don’t have any plans today or anything?”

 

“Not that I can think of. Why do you ask?” He set aside his book and focused on his son.

 

Lucien was attempting to look disinterested like the ‘cool’ teen he was. “Well it’s Father’s day and I’ve got some extra spending money.” From his ‘weed’ business no doubt.

 

Damien smiled. It still made him happy when he was wished a happy father’s day rather than mother’s day. Lucien had never gotten it wrong of course, but somehow it still was a nice surprise every year.

 

“Anyway, I called in an appointment at Pam’s nails.”

 

“How thoughtful of you. I will get ready post-haste.”

 

Lucien rolled his eyes at the old-fashioned phrasing but nodded. “Dope.”

 

* * *

 

Their little black smart car pulled into the parking lot of the local strip mall where Pam’s Nails and other local shops were located. Lucien drove with the radio rather too loudly for Damien. But learning to drive was stressful enough, so Damien would put up with loud music if it helped Lucien with the process.

 

The car jerked into a parking space, at a bad angle. Even with a car as small as theirs, it didn’t quite fit. Lucien grumbled in frustration, and Damien forced a smile onto his face. “That’s alright. Back up and try again. You’ve got this.” he encouraged.

 

After the third try they were safely parked, and close enough to centered.

 

They got out of the car and Damien gave an awkward thumbs up. “You’re getting better at this Lucien. I’m proud of you baby bat”

 

Lucien shrugged. “Yeah sure.” But he was grinning.

 

They entered the salon and a tall woman with purple hair was standing at the front desk.

 

“Welcome, gentlemen. Have you got a reservation?”

 

“Yeah” Lucien spoke up. “Under Bloodmarch.”

 

“Let’s see” she checked the computer, squinting with a smile. “That’ll be two mani-pedis correct?”

 

“Yeah, that’s right.”

 

After a bit more typing she led them to the big massaging spa chairs. “Right this way.”

 

They settled into the chairs. Damien noticed Lucien was examining the equipment with interest.

“I don’t know a whole lot about how this works. I’m used to just painting my nails myself. Do you know what that does?” Damien pointed at one of the small tools at random.

 

Lucien launched into a detailed explanation of everything and how it worked. Damien smiled. He’d noticed Lucien paying particular attention to nail care and what went into it lately. Maybe his son was considering this for a career?

 

It was always the best part of parenthood, seeing his child light up about something. Lucien truly was such a creative young man. It was such a shame the school stifled his creativity, making him fit into a mold, not nurturing children’s talents and passions. That’s what school ought to be like.

 

He continued to listen and ask questions until the manicures and pedicures got started. Then Lucien was more focused on what the staff were doing, and asking them questions about it, so Damien let himself relax in the chair, closing his eyes and smiling contentedly.

 

Damien selected a soft lavender color for his nails. Lucien went with a dark, almost black shade of blue with silver glitter that looked like the night sky.

 

* * *

 

On the ride home, Lucien turned down the radio. He seemed to be searching for the words to say something. Damien remained silent, giving him time.

 

“Hey, dad? I know I haven’t done the best job saying it lately. But just, just know you’re a good dad. And that I love you. Happy Father’s day.”

 

Damien smiled. “Thank you. Today was lovely, and you know so much about nail art! I’m proud of you Lucien. I’m proud you’re my son.”


End file.
